Nothing At All
by Kalilei
Summary: A short little songfic. Watch out for toothaches and 'awe's.


Nothing At All  
  
This is my first songfic. I always wanted to try one, but it won't become a habit. The song is Nothing At All. It was written by Sandy Howell, Matt McGuire, and Evan Roberts and it is preformed Sandy Howell. _____________________________________________________________  
  
Lina, Gourry, Zelgadis, and Amelia are off on another adventure. They had a lead to Zel's cure. As darkness started to descend, the group found a spot to make camp for the night. Everyone set out their bed rolls and it was decided that Zel would take first watch.  
  
You've been there for me no matter what the cost  
My best friend since we believed in Santa Claus  
You have always stood beside me  
And I want to let you know  
  
Zelgadis Greywords was sitting watch on the edge of the small camp. He was watching all right. Watching Lina's chest rise and fall in steady breath. Watching the way the fire light played off her fiery locks. Watching the peaceful expression on her face that he seldom saw when she was awake.  
  
He loved her. He didn't think she could ever love him back. Zel knew that Lina liked him .. as a friend. She was always there whenever he needed her to be. He wanted to tell her how he felt, but was afraid of what her reaction would be. So every night, he would sit and watch over her. Everyone deserves to be taken care of sometime. He'll tell her while she is still asleep. His light tenor voice quietly rising through the air he starts singing ..  
  
I'll be the one who hears your prayer  
Don't have to ask me, I'll be there  
I'll be the friend you'll never have to do without ... no  
When you nothing at all  
You'll still have nothing to worry about  
Oh nothing at all  
  
He will always be around to protect her. He knew that now. He still wanted a cure, but he wanted to make sure that Lina would be okay. If only she could possibly love him without the cure. If only a monster deserved her love. Zel decided that he would not run away again. If he finds a cure along the way during their travels, great. If not, he will just have to live with his current apparence.  
  
Zelgadis looks over at the object of his affection once more and notices a small smile has crept onto her face. Not like the smile she has when money or food is mentioned, but a genuinely happy and content smile. It makes her look even more beautiful than before. He wished that he could take all her worries and problems away and give her the world she so deserved.  
  
When I was lost inside a forest of dismay  
You always knew just how to help me find my way  
In a world that's so uncertain  
I will promise this to you  
  
Lina Inverse was laying on the ground, barely asleep. Thoughts of her and Zelgadis were running through her mind. She remembers back to all the times that she got advise from him. Lina wouldn't show it, but she wasn't always the confident person people saw. Luckily, Zel always knew exactly how to help her. He was always there whenever she needed him to be. She was never lost when he was around.  
  
She wish she knew if he liked her or not. She wanted to tell him how she felt. She was afraid. For now, she will just be his friend and try to help him find his cure. Not that he needed it, but if he had it, he might open up a little more. She decided that no matter what she will help him live in this world, .. promise.  
  
I'll be the one who hears your prayer  
Don't have to ask me, I'll be there  
I'll be the friend you'll never have to do without ... no  
When you have nothing at all  
You'll still have nothing worry about  
  
After a while Lina heard Zelgadis singing very softly. He has a beautiful voice. Listening to the words he is singing, she wonders, could he feel the same way? Is it possible that the calm and cool Zelgadis cares that much about her? With her eyes still closed, she sings along to the last part.  
  
Oh no, when you have nothing at all  
You'll still have nothing to worry about  
  
Caught off guard by the sound of Lina's voice, Zel blushes and turns away. "Lina, are you awake?"  
  
"What was that song you were singing? It was very pretty."  
  
"Oh, it was nothing. I was just keeping myself occupied."  
  
Lina gets up and sits down next to Zelgadis. "Zel? As long as I'm with you, we can overcome anything. We will have nothing to worry about."  
  
Oh nothing at all, oh  
  
Zelgadis puts his arm around Lina and she rests her head against his shoulder. The two look off into the distant night sky and pray that this moment will last forever. 


End file.
